Sing! Heroes Alliance!
Sing's Buster Moon is in the Heroes Alliance HQ when he devises a heroic plan to keep alive his theater. He recruits various animals and humans for him to sing to his HA audience. Songs: # Anaconda- 3 Rabbits # Bad Romance- Male Pig # Butterfly (rap song)- Bison # Kiss From A Rose- Sheep # Ride Like The Wind- Snail # Venus- Rosita # I'm Alive- Rosita #Call Me Maybe- Ash # Time For You- Crocodile # Sledgehammer- Kangaroo # Let's Dance- Snake # I'll Do Anything For Love (But I Won't Do That)- Bat and Rat # When the Rain Begins To Fall- Bear and She-Bear # The Phantom of the Opera- John and Fiona # It's A Sin- Platypus # Hold Your Dreams- Sing Cast # Let It Go- Elsa # Purple Rain- Beaver # Diggi-Loo Diggi-Ley (in Swedish)- 3 Swedes # Money Money Money- The Villains # One Night In Bangkok- Bull # Dirty Diana- Anteater # Toy Soldiers- She-Wolf and her children # Shout- Wolf # Land of Confusion- Moose # Enjoy the Silence- Lion cub # Memory- Cat # (Ready To Learn 'Bout) The Power of Love- Lioness # Daite Senorita (in Japanese)- Foreigners # More Than A Feeling- Goat # Nessun Dorma- Whale # Vesti La Giubba- Clownfish # What a Feeling- Jellyfish # Heaven is a Place on Earth- Wasp # Neverending Story- Ant and Spider # Wuthering Heights- Kathy # A Moment Like This- Hedgehog # And I Will Always Love You- Marco # The Final Countdown- English Bull Terrier Dog and his Band # Total Eclipse of the Heart- Eagle # Wind Beneath My Wings- Condor # I Can't Live If Living Is Without You- Trevor # All By Myself- Bearded Dragon # I Just Died (In Your Arms)- Monkey # My Way- Mouse # Life on Mars?- Bulldog # Goodbye Yellow Brick Road- Boston Terrier Dog # Nothing Compares 2 U- Capybara # Fame- Cat # Gangham Style (in Korean)- Tiger # Whenever, Wherever- Gazelle # I'm Free (Heaven Helps the Man)- Wallaby # I Need A Hero (Holding Out For A Hero)- Lizard # Maniac- 4 Chameleons # Frozen- 2 Penguins (singing in Madonna-style voice) # Down Under- Bandicoot # Hero- Perry and Terry # One Sweet Day- Wolf and Lion # New York, New York- Jellyfish # (I Just Saved Your Life) That's the Power of Love- Shark # Running Up That Hill- Armadillo # Benny Lava (in Hindu)- Elephant and Octopus # Moskau (in German)- German-speaking geese # Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go- Cobra # They Don't Care About Us- Gorilla # One of Us- 2 Chimpanzees # Tiger- Tina the Tigress # Video Killed the Radio Star- Rooster # The Power of Love (A Force from Above)- Isabelle # Stay (Shakespear's Sister)- Porcupine # Poker Face- 4 Canaries # Still Loving You- Scorpion # YMCA- Bugs with different hats # In The Army Now- Sargent # In The Navy- Dolphin # There Must Be An Angel- Cow # Angel of the Morning- Dog # 99 Red Balloons- Raccoon # Listen To Your Heart- Panda # When You Say Nothing At All- Polar Bear # Where Were You Last Night?- Helena # Shot Through the Heart/You Give Love A Bad Name- Fly # If You Were A Woman And I Was A Man- Cheetah # Ravishing- Cowboy # I Can't Help Falling In Love With You- Manolo # Gimme Gimme Gimme- Crane # Ashes To Ashes- Major Tomcat # Space Oddity- Major Tomcat # Smells Like Teen Spirit- Echidna # My Heart Will Go On- Honeybee # Gold- Goldfish # Dancing With Tears In My Eyes- Stag Beetle # Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)- Rhinoceros # Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)- Piranha # Mr. Sandman- Camels # Danger Zone- Anglerfish # I Dreamed A Dream- Duck # Thriller- Crow # Men in Black- Panther # Ghostbusters- Frog # Don't Stop Believing- Hamster # Simply the Best- Vulture # Black or White- Coyote # I Don't Care- Dingo # Waterloo- Toad and Fox # China In Your Hand- Orangutan # Flying Without Wings- 7 Turtles # Break the Rules- Mosquito # We Don't Need Another Hero- Horse # I Want To Break Free- Male Swan pretending to be a Female Swan # Whole Again- Jessica # Eternal Flame- Chipmunk # I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing- Grasshopper # When You Believe- Centipede # Everytime We Touch- Shantae # Never Gonna Give You Up- Cricket and Locust # Take on Me- Gerbil # On A Night Like This- Sheba # Just Like Me- Giraffe # Relax- Chinchilla # Two Tribes- David # I Put A Spell On You- Witches 5 # Someone Like You- Beth # Desatame (in Spanish)- Warthog # Larger Than Life- Aardvark # Oops I Did It Again- Sea Lion # You Drive Me Crazy (I Just Can't Sleep)- Crab # Don't Let Go- Guinea Pigs # The Touch- Stanley the Bush Baby # Go West- White Tiger # Always On My Mind- Anger and Fear # The Sun Always Shines on TV- Sadness, Digust, and Joy # Backstreet's Back- French Bulldogs # Castle in the Sky- Skylark # Hammer Horror- Demoness # We Built This City- Donald and Daisy Duck # Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now (Jefferson Starship)- Buster Moon the Koala # The Name of the Game- Joy and Girls # We Are The Champions- Buster Moon the Koala and Co. # Olympia (Sergio Mendes)- Buster Moon the Koala # If I Never Knew You- Perry and Rosita # Frankie (Do You Remember Me?)- Jem and the Holograms # Fangad av en Stormvind (in Swedish)- Rosita # Paid My Dues- Rosita # Beds Are Burning- Jacob # Dance Magic Dance- Jareth # Radioactive- James # Apologize- Thomas # Marionette- Slappy the Dummy and other puppets # The Winner Takes It All- Rosita # Eye of the Tiger- Tiger Shark # SOS- Captain # Take My Breath Away- Isis # Every Breath You Take- Osiris # Toxic- Persephone # All Rise- Hades # Bohemian Rhapsody- Odin, Quetzalcoatl, Ra, Zeus, and Amaterasu # La Det Swinge (in Norwegian)- Elizabeth and Eliza # Footloose- Kenneth # God Save the Queen (Sex Pistols)- British Sexists # On My Own- Flea # Meltdown at Madame Tussaud's- Elise # Rockstar (Nickelback)- Sobek # I Try- Hathor # Moonlight Shadow- Thor # Forever Young- Huitzilopochtli # Big in Japan- Ape # Bad- 8 Turtles # Show Me Heaven- Ocelot # Straight Outta Locash- Hephaestus # Diva (in Hebrew)- Cheetah International # You Win Again- Goat # The Search Is Over- Buster Moon the Koala Category:Sing Category:Heroes Alliance